Ripple
by A raging Ghost
Summary: One job leads to a meeting, and a night that will forever change the life of Natsu Dragneel. It has the potential to drive a wedge between friends and strengthen the bonds he already holds. Rating subject to change.


**Authors Note: First off, I own nothing**

 **Second, This is the first time I am attempting romance, technically the second if you count the Split, though I do not as that is more of an outline. Pairings are not concrete at the moment and Will be up for debate as I write this. I am looking for feedback as to how I can make this better, so if you have something to input please, that can only help me further develop this.**

Most people would tell you to quit while you are ahead when you have screwed something up. As a rule of thumb, it is probably better to listen to this advice and go get help, otherwise you might just make whatever it is worse. Some situations however, are just so fucked you might as well go the extra mile and see where it takes you. More of these leave you with little choice in the matter than you would think.

One Natsu Dragneel finds himself quite unwittingly, in such a situation as he stands in shock and awe staring blankly at the woman in front of him.

It was mid morning, his home was a mess of clothes and things, like he had left it on his way out to train. What he hadn't left there was a charcoal haired woman who seemed to be carrying a basketball under her light pink blouse. At the moment she was examining the tree sprouting through the house with a look of perplexed wonder.

Natsu stood there like a statue at his door, his pink locks the only thing moving via the wind. His mind replaying over and over again the words she said upon entrance to his home. Onyx eyes glazed, mouth hanging open, all means comprehension lost on him as his life halted.

The girl would look at him ever so often to see his reaction, a light blush gracing her cheeks before moving on to the next object of curiosity.

"W-wha?" In his half dazed state he managed a weak reply. His eyes where a swirl of conflicting emotions and questions, confusion being at the forefront.

Looking at him from the corner of her almond shaped eyes she hummed.

"You heard me, Dragon-sama." There was an air of nonchalance about the girl as she said it. "Take responsibility like you promised~."

As she sang those last words, Natsu's eyes solidified in understanding. Then something clicked as he felt terror like never before.

"Erza is going to kill me." This was it, you could see him watch his own life flash before his very eyes. It was a depressing sight, though the girl in front of him just smiled at him. The subtext of that smile it being, 'Yeah, suffer along with me big guy, I'm taking you for the long haul.'

It was at this point that a small blue cat flew to the small house, a fish four times it's size in it's paws. Excitement was clear in his eyes as he hollered, "Natsu! Natsu, You're never going to believe how I caught this one, it's my lucky day!"

The reaction he received was a far cry from anything normal. Natsu just crumbled to the ground, depression radiating off of him in waves.

"H-hey, Natsu you okay?"

"Oh I remember you, Happy right?" The girl peaked her head out the door a big grin on her face. "Don't worry about Natsu, he's just suffering from shock right now." She waved him off.

Happy stared at the girl in confusion for a moment, she looked awfully familiar, the lily pin keeping her hair out of her face in-particularly. Hazel eyes where sparkling mischievously as she grinned a big toothy smile, he knew this girl and she was important. More importantly, if he knew her, than that meant Natsu knew her. Since Natsu knew her and seemed to be having a break down like the time Erza found out he destroyed her favorite cake shop. That means Natsu did something of apocalyptic proportions, the only question Happy had at that very moment was, 'How do I make sure I don't get caught in the crossfire?.'

"Who are you?"

"Oh you don't remember me? It's me Gabriella Efirenss, you guys saved me from those dark mages near Lyriksoan."

"Oh, I remember that trip. You're that noisy girl right?" Her face lit up like a cherry at those words.

"Haha... W-what makes you say that Happy?"

"While you where playing that weird game with Natsu you where really loud, I could hear you from kitchen?" Her mouth formed a giant 'O' as her face seemed to be glow red at that revelation.

"Natsu wouldn't tell me what it was. He was acting really weird afterwards now that I think about it." Taking a thinking pose while stroking his fish she couldn't help but think how cute he looked. "Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Oh my yes, this lug here got me pregnant."

Happy stood still for a moment eyes widening to to the size of saucers. Shoving his fish into his magic backpack, he looked over to Natsu, his father figure, his best friend in a shock wich quickly morphed into terror.

"I'm telling Mira."

By the time those words registered in Natsu's ears Happy was already flying at max speed towards the guild. Natsu could only wail in despair as his best friend betrayed him to save his own skin. Those words seemed to hammer his doom home further as he let out a deep sigh. Looking up at Gabby he smiled weakly.

"I'm hungry, you want breakfast?"

With a nod, she figured this was a good start.

Something felt off when Mirajane Strauss woke up this morning. It wasn't a bad feeling, more like the air felt charged and something was going to happen. She hoped it was something good, as she got herself ready for the day.

Smiling softly she couldn't help but giggle as she passed Elfman's room. The large teen was sprawled out hanging off the bed, a rather entertaining sight it was as drool pooled under him. Exiting her home the air was cool and crisp, not a cloud in the sky. One could almost say the day was perfect.

Walking along the cobble stone streets was always nice and calming in the morning as the city slowly came to life. Even as the signs of a new beginning brought a bitter smile to her face, the world was still moving.

Upon reaching the Guild hall, she paused took a deep breath and began her morning ritual. Opening the bar, taking down and starting the necessary equipment. Help would be here soon, but she would be ready for whatever the day brought.

Soon enough people started coming in, ordering breakfast and taking jobs, or in the case of Nab just standing there thinking about taking one. Brushing a stray ivory lock out of her face, Mira noticed Lucy trudging up to the bar. She couldn't hold back the giggle at the sulking blonde as she guessed the problem. Rent was due again, and being teamed with the boy wonder and company she was still short this month.

"Mira..." Lucy whined, "Do you think it's possible Natsu can take a mission and not destroy something?"

She hummed at the question giving Lucy a knowing look, as she passed the girl a glass of juice. Receiving pout at her response she smiled, continuing to busy herself as a small blue blur crash through the doors.

Crashes and yelps filled the hall as the small body crashed into a small group knocking breaking a table and knocking a couple over with his momentum. With that entrance everyone shifted focus to the lone cat who was usually attached to the lovable idiot of the Guild. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he quickly righted himself running towards the bar yelling, "Mira! MIRA! You got to save me!"

His frantic screams drew chuckles and laughs from the rest of the guild as they had grown used to his dramatics over the years, and where curious what could have spooked him so.

Giggling at Happy's antics as he clung to her like a life saver, Mira just patted him on the head. "What's wrong Happy?"

"A storm is coming and Natsu's at the center of it! Hide me!" Happy's cries were frantic as tears streamed down his tiny face..

"Huh?" Both Mira and Lucy asked at the same time. Their faces reading, 'It's ten in the morning what could have Natsu done?'

As the rest of the guild voiced there confusion Happy saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Gray Fullbuster had just entered the Guild in all his stripping glory. Happy had never been so happy to see the man in his short life.

See after a certain 'Punishment' Erza dealt out to Natsu and by proxy Happy. Gray and Happy had come up with a way to let everyone that Natsu had royally screwed up, and pissed off Erza in some way or form.

"Gray! Execute plan P.T.B.!"

Gay immediately paled at hearing those words shuddering visibly. The black haired now shirtless man Took a quick glance around the Guild for the infamous hat of Jet. "Shit he's not here! Quick Mira how much strawberry cake do we have!?"

The guild went silent at that question. Lucy blanched for a moment before shuffling away from the cat. Mira just raised an eyebrow curious as to what brought this on. "I have to make some..." She just stared at Gray a little bewildered as he seemed to panic a bit more before running off shouting about the world ending without confectionary.

It was odd but she was beginning to have an idea of why Happy was panicking. But before that she turned to Happy a questioning glare.

"Happy... What's plan P.T.B?"

"Plan Placate The Beast's agenda is to gather all of Erza's favorite things and keep them on hand so when Erza kills Natsu it's focused. Now will you hide me, or do I have to hide in the cellar?"

Mira really wasn't sure how to take this information. What could have Natsu done to piss off Erza to the degree Happy was begging for protection. The rest of the Fairy Tail seemed to take this moment as an opportunity to place bets on what Natsu did. The Scantily clad brunette Cana just so happened to be around this early for this.

Lucy was a bit curious, if what Happy was saying proved true no one was safe from this rage. There could only be a few things that Natsu could have done.

"Well they are dating..." Lucy whispered to Mira.

At this information Mira's eyes widened in surprise, sucking in a breath Mira's mind ran at a mile a minute. She'd would get the details later right she needed more information.

"I'll hide you happy, what did he do?"

"Oh thank you angel!" Happy cried out burying his tear filled face into her dress. Flying up to the the bar table Happy pulled out a smaller fish and began nibbling on it to calm himself down.

After a moment of collecting himself he motioned for Mira to lean in. She rolled her eyes at this but did as requested, while Lucy did the same

"Natsu's going to be a father." It was spoken quite clearly without a speck of tack as once more the guild went dead silent. That lasted for all of thee seconds as pandemonium set in.

"He going to be what!?"

"Having a kid is manly!"

"Isn't he a little young?"

"Oh no we're going to have little hellions running around!"

All of these and more where shouted and blended together as people cried out.

Lucy stared in doe eyed shock, they just started dating. Did they moved that fast already, if so her mind was blown.

Mira could not believe what she just heard, her mind going in overdrive now as she tried to make sense of this. Something wasn't right here, Happy was freaking out so something definitely wasn't right. They are dating so if it happened she wouldn't be mad enough to cause this... Unless.

But no, Natsu wouldn't, he may be simple minded and a bit of an idiot at times, but he was the most loyal person she knew.

She wanted to ask more questions but Erza chose that moment to walk right through the doors.

Everything stopped in the guild again as they watched her like a hawk, expecting some kind of outburst. Walking in the armored girl noticed the tense atmosphere, and they noticed she wasn't she wasn't in a furious rage.

Stopping in the middle of the room Erza spoke firmly.

"Is there a problem?"

It was such a simple question and nobody was sure they wanted to answer it. She noticed the trembling Happy trying to hide himself behind ivory haired barmaid. She noted it as odd, along with the calculating look Mira was giving her. Lucy just looked shell shocked, like she was eating a fruit and only now realized it was a lemon. She was missing something here and was in the midst of opening her mouth when jet appeared in front of her.

A slice of heaven was in his hand and various boxes of deserts seemed to just appear on the floor behind him.

"I don't know what he did but please don't kill us."

She was completely lost at this point, Mira seemed to notice this as here eyes widened to dinner plates. She was looking to happy, a look of betrayal on her features. There was no way this was a joke, Happy was too scared and Natsu wouldn't let this go on any further if it was. Reaching a hand to her chest, she tried to calm her breathing as. Making eye contact with Erza one more time confirming her decision.

"Lucy watch the bar."

She didn't even wait for Lucy to respond as she rushed out the building in the direction of a certain idiot. She wanted answers.

Later on she would realize how terrible of an idea rushing out of the building without thinking things through was. Alas Hindsight is twenty-twenty.

It was eerily quiet in the home of Natsu Dragneel as he prepared breakfast, with the only sounds being the sizzling of bacon, eggs, and the sounds of breathing. The scent of cooked food in the air was a welcoming distraction as the awkwardness of the situation set in. He glanced over at the seated Gabriella every few minutes unsure as how to even start this conversation.

What was there to really say? She was pregnant and it was his child, he could smell it.

Natsu could only really sigh at that truth, he wanted to be happy about it, but he didn't really know her. Sure they spent a few days together in that forest, and a day in her hometown, and a night at her house that was more of a blur than anything else.

All he really knew was she was adventurous, liked to explore, and had slight kleptomaniacal tendencies. Setting the food up he gave her a hard look. It had been seven months since they had met. She really looked like she'd been traveling for a bit. She was covered in dirt and scratches, and her clothes looked well worn, the scent of earth was rather heavy on her.

Gabriella was taking this time to try and settle her nerves again as she attempted to burn a hole into the wooden table with her eyes. It wasn't working all too well, and she thought telling him was going to be the hard part.

A plate was placed in front of her with a small thunk, causing her to look up. Natsu was looking in the direction of her small blue, light red striped suitcase sitting innocently by the entrance. Glancing at the offending object she began fidgeting, the uncertainty of what could happen crashing over her like a wave. Gripping her Green skirt she steeled herself, 'Sink or Swim, right?'

When she looked up however she wasn't expecting the intense gaze Natsu was giving her. Jumping in fright she placed a hand on her chest with a yelp.

"You know," he started, settling in his seat not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. "I may not be the sharpest guy around, but even I can take a guess at what that means."

She froze at his words, fear creeping into her as she anticipated his answer. Biting her lower lip she slumped into her chair awaiting the rejection. His onyx eyes revealed nothing as their gaze pierced her being, almost searching. Not wanting to see his eyes she looked at the food in front of her that she was slowly losing her appetite for, to the walls, anywhere but him.

Natsu for his part was rather subdued as he watched her. Her reactions where rather cute to watch though dampened by the seriousness of the situation. 'And here I thought I was not one for introspection.' Sighing rather abruptly he grabbed his fork.

"I don't really have a bed, but you can sleep on the Hammock until I get one..."

His words where quiet a startling difference from his normal upbeat boisterous tone, yet the weight they held seemed to be just what the girl needed to hear. With a gasp, she just stared in disbelief, tears slowly forming as the realization of his words registered, playing in her mind on repeat.

Standing abruptly her motions seemed mechanical as she made her way towards him. Food seemed forgotten as she gazed upon Natsu Dragneel not truly believing his words, as she stood next to him.

"R-really?" She whispered as if all her hopes laid on that single answer.

Natsu huffed for a moment before putting on the biggest smile he could, "I don't know if we'll work, or if we're even anything at all... But I do know I can't leave my little dragon alone."

The smile was bitter sweet, as his eyes showed sadness and hurt, but also an unwavering resolve. A smile that said everything will be okay, that it'll work out somehow. The smile that broke the damn as Gabriella threw her arms around him in tears as she thanked him, over and over again.

Natsu just sat there rubbing her back for what seemed like forever. As she was about to calm down there was a loud knock at the door.

"NATSU I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Natsu just sighed as his day seemed to be getting worse by the minute. He just held Gabriella closer to him as his door was torn off its hinges, splintering in the death grip of Mirajane the Demon.

Oddly enough Natsu had never felt so calm in his entire life looking into those furious blue orbs of death. Her white hair and maroon dress was flapping wildly in response to her magical energy as she seemed to be just barley hold back her transformation. He felt emboldened by the fact that this situation couldn't possibly get any worse with Mira pissed at him.

"Oi Mira, you're paying for that door."

It took only a moment for Natsu to realize that he was horribly wrong.

 **Thanks for reading, have a good one, next chapter will hopefully be done soon.**


End file.
